


This Means War

by Thekraken17



Category: Hawkeye (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekraken17/pseuds/Thekraken17
Summary: This is domestic Avengers in Avenger tower. Post Age of Ultron time with Bucky as an Avenger. This story is mostly focused on Clint Barton when the team does fun and engaging training.
Kudos: 17





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so if you have questions or comments or tips on this site feel free to comment. Enjoy :)

Location: Avengers Tower  
Time: 20:05 

“Ok you all have your assignments” Cap said out loud to the team. “Barton be our lookout and sniper, and find out where they are hiding” 

“Yes sir,” Clint repeated in a sarcasticish way. 

“Buck, take Maximoff and go through floors 30-50 since floors 1-29 and 81-93 are off-limits, and don't break anything.” Cap continued ignoring Clint’s comment. “And as for Sam and I we will take the other 30 floors.” “Now everyone has their assignments so don’t screw it up and we will win this.” Cap concluded. 

Everyone went their separate ways as Bucky and Wanda headed for the elevator and Clint could here Sam sighing as Cap boasted about how using the stairs is better for a persons health. Clint decides on a more intense path of using the tower's vents to get a better angle. Everyone always says that Clint likes to hide in the vents and they aren't wrong, but before Clint could start his assignment he needed to suit up. 

He went over to his room and went through his closet. “No, no, not appropriate, definite no, YES!” Clint had picked out a black, skin tight, leather jacket. Clint happily put it on and picked his gun back up and went over to his “secret” access to the vents. Once inside it took a little while for Clint to get situated with his weapon but once he was he started on his mission to stake out the enemies. Last he had known they had gone downstairs to the training room for optimal space (information given to Clint but not to be shared). 

Smart move, Clint thought to himself as he found the elevator exit. As Clint had easily figured out when he moved here was that everything was connected by the vents. So that meant that Clint had access to everything.

After crawling down the elevator shaft to the floor with the training room he was back in the vents and on his way to the training room. 

“So this is a normal thing you guys do?” Clint heard someone say in the hallway. He couldn't quite figure out who said that since he was of course in the vents. 

“Yeah it started out all fun and games until you-know-who took it to a whole new level.” Clint heard the other person reply, again muffled by the metal vents. Clint looked down and checked his watch, 20:21, Clint better hurry if he was going to make his deadline, but he knew he was on the right track. 

But before Clint moved any farther he heard the ding of the elevator.

“Freeze!” Clint heard one of the voices say as what Clint believed was Bucky started shouting commands at Wanda. 

With all of the commotion Clint had managed to find an opening in the vents where he could see what was going on and shoot targets if needed to. 

“Get down!” He heard the second voice shout as Bucky started firing at them like a maniac. From what he could tell the first voice did not “get down” but instead Clint heard an, 

“Owww, that hurt.” Now Clint could tell that it was Peter that Bucky had eliminated but nevertheless the second voice had still stayed in and had now started firing back, 

“God damn it!” Clint heard Bucky cry as he walked to the middle of the walkway with his hands up. 

“Come out Wanda,” Clint now recognized as Rhodey. Before Wanda could respond Clint pushed his gun through the gates of the vent and shot Rhodey in the shoulder before he could get to Wanda. 

“Damn it Clint, get out of there, that's cheating.” He heard Rhodey whine. Clint kicked down the gated below him and jumped out landing in a perfect superhero pose. 

“Tell me where your base is?” Clint asked. 

“I can't do that,” Rhodey responded, “I’m dead.” 

“Fine I will just get it out of the kid” Clint pressed. And before Clint could move toward him, Peter immediately shouted, 

“The training room!” That response got a sigh from Rhodey and a pleased grin from Clint. 

“Well then let's go inform the others shall we Wanda,” Clint said pressing the button for his walkie-talkie. 

“Wanda and I have Intel, I suggest we regroup at the starting location,” Clint said into the device. 

“Roger that,” Cap responded immediately. And with that Bucky and Wanda followed Clint down the elevator down to the 45 floor where their base was located. Clint and the others normally walked down the hallway but were startled when Cap ran in front of them shouting, 

“They got Sam!” 

“Woah chill Steve,” Bucky said trying to calm him, “What happened?” 

“Okay,” Steve said pausing to catch his breath for a second before starting, “Sam and I were patrolling the 57 floor when we ran into Tony and Vison, Sam had easily shot Vison since he has no idea how to play but then out of nowhere Nat gagged Sam and her and Tony took him and seemed to vanish into thin air.” 

“Okay that's weird but let's talk about it more in the base,” Bucky suggested. 

“Okay,” Cap agreed. 

They all walked back in silence casually looking behind their backs and in Clint’s case looking up into the vents hoping that no one stole his trick. But once everyone had gotten back to base Clint shared the information that he had and they all devised a plan to go find Sam and ambush Tony’s team. The plan was almost the same but with Bucky as the distraction since he had gotten out previously and Wanda and Cap coming in after him and killing as many people as possible. But Clint was their main point of attack with him going through the vents to start a sneak attack. With just Tony and Nat on their team it should be an easy win. 

10 minutes Later

It was 21:05, or as Clint repeatedly described as “go time”, it was time for a classic Cap speech but all he said was, 

“They took Sam, so this means war.” 

Team Cap took to the stairs after Bucky tried to convince him to use the elevators. Clint took to the vents and started his route to the training room. 

The time was 21:12, time for the distraction. 

Clint watched from the vents as Bucky banged on the door of the training room and shouted, 

“Heyyyyyyyy! Let me in! I have an important proposition!,” nobody knew what Bucky had planned since he had insisted that it was top secret. 

Clint watched as Rhodey open the door just a crack to see who it was then yelled back to the others, 

“It's just Bucky, he is already dead.” 

“May I begin?” Bucky asked as Rhodey opened the door a little more so the rest of team Tony could see. Bucky clicked a button on his phone and Beyonce’s Put a Ring On It starts playing. Clint could barely see Peter pull out his phone as Bucky starts doing the dance he obviously worked hard to learn. Bucky had mysteriously told them that when the chorus comes up that's when they should attack. But Team Cap was so distracted by him dancing that they had completely forgotten to attack. By the time the song ended Bucky had started motioning to Steve to attack and it had caught Tony's attention. 

Tony looked behind Bucky's distraction and saw Cap and Wanda baffled the shouted, 

“Nat come quick, Steve and Wanda have ambushed us.” Tony proceeded to easily shoot Wanda then miss Steve. Steve came to his senses as Wanda let out a sigh. 

“Nat HELP!” Tony shouted again as Tony used one of his suits to shoot Cap in the back before Clint had a chance to get his gun ready for a snip. 

“Clint NOW!!” Steve shouts as he goes down. Just as Steve said that Clint had fired his gun right at Tony hitting him square in the chest. 

“Screw you Barton!” Tony exclaims. “Nat he is in the vents,” Tony says over an intercom. 

Steve runs over to Sam asking if he was killed, 

“No” Sam replies to Steve quietly “They haven't shot me yet, they just kidnapped me,” then adds a little louder, “That was quite a show you put on there Buck.” 

“Ha ha very funny Sam,” Bucky retorted, “But now it's just Clint and Nat.” 

Clint heard what Bucky said then got focused. Okay he thought to himself all I have to do is kill my best friend who also happens to be one of the worlds best assassins, easy. Finally finding an exit from the vents Clint finds himself inside the drone section of the training area. 

“Nat, it's over, your team lost,” Clint baited. Clint turned his hearing aids all the way up to catch even her slightest movement. Clint faintly heard a scuffle of a boot in a vent on his six. Turning his hearing aids back down, Clint focused his power and shot at the vent where he heard the sound. 

This action startled Nat (which is hard to do) and she jumped out of the vents gun directly aimed at Clint without firing. Clint was doing the same thing. 

“Duel?” Clint suggests. 

“Okay,” Nat agrees. They take their guns and put them at their sides and turned around. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,” 

“10!” They shouted in unison then shot each other in the stomach simultaneously. 

“Awww man,” Clint whined.

“Shit!” Clint heard Nat whisper under her breath. They both laughed and walked out with giant blotches of paint on them. 

“Sucide pact?” Tony questioned. 

“No, a duel” Nat replied. 

“Well I guess nobody won” Tony says. 

“Actually we won,” Sam replies, “You never killed me.” 

“Damn,” Tony says. “Well good game” he says holding out his hand in respect. Steve refuses as he scoops Tony up in a bear hug shaking him and repeating over and over, 

“We won!”


End file.
